1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a force or power measuring procedure for determining a force affecting a predetermined point on a mechanical system by transfer to an elastic system which can be used in a power measuring device for controlling the power hoist of an agricultural tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior procedures used in this type of measurement operate on the basis that at certain points in the elastic system, stretch measurement stripes are applied by, for example, glue. The deformation of these stripes can be read optically or electrically. The stretch measurement stripes can only register very small distances with predetermined resolution capacity, so that as a rule either extremely complicated and expensive amplifier devices or translating devices must be used for the division of forces or for the deformation path. Furthermore, applying these stretch measuring stripes is complicated and necessitates a high level of skill and precision, otherwise balancing a measuring bridge constructed in such a manner would be difficult, thus resulting in non-linearities in the power measurement.